


sour candy kisses (but you're too sweet)

by cherryjaemins



Series: something like love, baby (nomin) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Football | Soccer Player Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Na Jaemin is Whipped, jaemin loves sour things, they kiss too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaemins/pseuds/cherryjaemins
Summary: because even though jaemin is dripping in cherries and sweet, sweet, candy, his lips are sour and mouth tingling, and jeno can't help but come back for more.





	sour candy kisses (but you're too sweet)

from the time he met jaemin up until now, in their last year of high school, lee jeno has associated certain objects, smells, and tastes with na jaemin.

he associates jaemin with cherries. jaemin's lips have this natural red hue that every time jeno's eyes land on them, an image of sweet, juicy cherries pop into his head and the urge to kiss him gets so overwhelming he has to look away.

he associates jaemin with the smell of a fresh book. he is the unique scent of crisp pages that flood your senses and immediately release the tension in your back, unclenching your muscles and making you slump into your chair.

and finally, jaemin is the taste of coffee. jaemin is sweet, beautifully so, but always carries that tinge of the addictive, sharp, bitter undertaste that you can't help but crave. like his sweet demeanor has an undertone of a sharp tongue and an even sharper mind.

but never once, did jeno ever associate jaemin with the taste of sour candy.

it happens the day that jeno has his third soccer game. it is raining, and jeno is soaked to the bone, teeth chattering and muscles burning, but an even more burning ambition to win. their team is already ahead one point.

he pushes his hair back, throwing his head up naturally. it is met with whoops and cheers. he ignores them, in favor of stealing the ball from a player on the opposite team and dribbling it down to the other side, effectively passing it to mark, who scores a goal.

when the game is over, the team walks to the locker rooms, with exhausted yet happy faces, and jeno quickly showers. he knows jaemin is out there waiting for him in the rain.

he walks out and is greeted with the sight of jaemin standing under the rain with a clear umbrella, eating a bright candy. the sight is breathtaking, with jaemin's eyes shining and his smile automatically warming jeno up.

it's like time stops whenever he is with jaemin.

jeno takes quick strides towards him and ducks under the umbrella.

"hey, baby." jeno whispers, wrapping his hips around jaemin's delicate waist, his words almost going unheard by jaemin under the loud and thundering sky. but jaemin hears it. he always does.

"hey. you did amazing out there." jaemin says just as softly, his cherry red lips are glossy and plump, his eyes innocent and holding the world in them. _jeno's_ world.

(the first time jeno says this, jaemin shakes his head and laughs, only pressing a soft kiss to jeno's head.

"you're my world too." he says fondly. jeno feels his heart jump.)

"let's go home, yeah?" jeno moves his face closer to jaemin's to give him a kiss.

but the taste that spreads onto his lips is unexpected. jeno jerks back, meeting the eyes of a confused jaemin.

"what's wrong?" jaemin asks. jaemin licks his lips, letting the mouth tingling sourness melt onto his lips.

"are those candies sour?" jeno points to the bright packet in jaemin's hand, frowning. jaemin looks at the packet, and then to jeno, before releasing a small giggle.

(jeno's weakness. that giggle.)

"i forgot you didn't like sour things." jaemin grins, throwing another one into his mouth, chewing slowly and agonizingly, before carefully licking his lips.

his lips look  _extra_ delicious now, and jeno wants to whine. but he's determined. and extra stubborn.

(and maybe craving jaemin's lips.)

jeno presses his lips againts jaemin's again, this time even harder, swallowing jaemin's surprised squeak and licking into his mouth, hungry for more. because underneath all that sourness, the taste is still jaemin, and jeno will never get tired of it.

"thought you didn't like sourness?" jaemin gasps into the kiss.

"changed my mind." jeno licks jaemin's lower lip.

jaemin opens his lips eagerly, their mouths sliding against each other, the sour taste once again flooding into jeno's mouth, but jeno strangely loves it. he thinks there is something extra special about kissing under the rain, under this umbrella.

but he prefers the rain. and even though he just showered, and even though jaemin will probably not like it, jeno grabs the grip of the umbrella and pulls it down, to his side. jaemin pulls away, gasping as the rain begins to hit them. he hits jeno's arm, and even though he's acting mad, jeno knows that jaemin is secretly enjoying it.

"jeno!" he exclaims, raking his pink hair back, but he is laughing, to the point where his eyes are almost shut, and his head is thrown back, the raindrops sliding off his smooth skin.

jeno is terribly infatuated with the sight.

"baby." he grins, connecting their lips once more. jaemin's hand tangles into jeno's white hair, pushing it back. soon, they are drenched, and jaemin pulls away, raindrops clinging to his eyelashes.

(and jeno swears on his life, at that very moment, he has never seen a more beautiful sight.)

jaemin tugs jeno to the parking lot and into his car, and on the way to jeno's house, jaemin turns on the radio, a familiar sweet melody playing.

"i think we were made for each other." jeno whispers.

jaemin intertwines their hands over the gear stick.

"i think we make ourselves for each other, you know? we mold ourselves to fit each other." jaemin says, and the way he looks at jeno with all the love and hope in the world makes jeno believe that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> first fic omg 
> 
> hmu on twitter: @cherryjaemins  
> or cc: https://curiouscat.me/cherryjaemins


End file.
